


Dossier: Commander Shepard

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Meet You at the Bar: Seia Shepard x Garrus Vakarian [4]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Schmoop, Shadow Broker - Freeform, Shakarian - Freeform, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent dossier of information on Commander Shepard's activities, shortly after the attempted coup on the Citadel by human Councilor Donnel Udina.  Unusual increase of interest noted in turian affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dossier: Commander Shepard

\----------------------------

Recent extranet searches:

SEARCH: Palaven history  
 SEARCH: Palaven turian myths   
SEARCH: turian myths/ERASED/religions   
SEARCH: turian prayers for safe passage  
 SEARCH: turian spirits  
 SEARCH: different types of turian spirits  
 SEARCH: turian customs meeting in-laws

\----------------------------

Recent transactions:

Spectre requisition 031-A: Black Widow I sniper rifle   
Catalog order C117178: dextro-amino chocolate bar variety pack   
Catalog order L1-04-527: human dress, petite size medium (STYLE TYPE: red/low-cut/knee-length/sleeveless)   
Catalog order F412-001: Turian Fleet design special edition poker cards, dealer’s collection   
Catalog order H-010133: gift wrap, blue plaid design

\----------------------------

Recent audio recording (location - private cabin):

"I’ve never really done this before. I hope I’m - doing it right. And I hope it isn’t offensive for a human to do this. [throat clearing] Spirits of Palaven, of home, of family, of journeys. May you give his family safety and strength. May you help him feel courage in these uncertain times, no matter what happens. [coughs] I don’t know. Just… Look out for him, and for them, okay?"

\----------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to feel all the feels about Shepard being worried about Garrus' family :(
> 
> (Still haven't finished the game yet and I don't know if Garrus' family makes it out or not. No spoilers, please! Though you can feel free to say it made you sad as people on tumblr said...)


End file.
